


Xena and Gabrielle

by Coeurire



Series: Drabble Night 2020 [6]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: Cassie pulled away from the kiss. “Wait, what?!” she exclaimed.Written for femslashficlets' tarot prompt challenge and the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night 2020.
Relationships: Cassie/Rachel (Animorphs)
Series: Drabble Night 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787758
Kudos: 11
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Xena and Gabrielle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Fool - Blissful carelessness, the power of ignorance.

Cassie pulled away from the kiss. “Wait, what?!” she exclaimed.  
Rachel felt a burning pit in the bottom of her stomach. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I thought--”  
Cassie took her hand. “You have nothing to apologize for. I think. Except maybe to Tobias.”  
“Tobias?” Rachel felt a laugh escape her. “He’s my best friend. And my feelings about him are complicated,” she admitted. But I like _you,_ Cassie. I actually thought it was pretty obvious. All those times I called you ‘Gabrielle’?”  
Cassie struck her forehead with her hand. “Gabrielle and Xena…” she said to herself. “I should have known.”


End file.
